


A hidden side

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, erena is a nerd, in school, paint ball, petra is jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: Erena lived happily together with Armin and Mikasa. A boy named Levi had developed feelings for her and so did Erena. They gave each ohter their snaps and fell in love. Levi asked if she wants to be his girlfriend and Erena jumped happily. Petra was jealous and was ready to do everything to be with Levi. Oh boy i am going to need help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If i have some grammatical errors please tell me. I am new and from a different country. My writting is still on half so dont worry i am going to end it.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi from Finland. :) :D

A hidden side.

 

It was Monday, 1 of September. Erene dressed for her high school called Shinganshina High. Everyone admiered her and had dirty thoughts about her. Levi was that kind of boy that everyone were affraid of him but girls were ready to do everything just for him. Erena had a crush on him but she didnt want to appear a fangirl who only admiers him of his looks.

"Erena, we are going to be late if you dont hurry up." screamed Mikasa from downstairs. " Yes mother i will be ready in 2 minutes" said Erean jokingliy. She heard how Armin laughed downstairs. Erena dashed through her door and went downstairs. "So Mika and Ere. What clubs are you going to join?" asked Armin while finishing his meal. Oh yea clubs, how cool thought Erena to herself. "I am going to join the book club ." said Mikasa while sipping on the apple juice. "What about you Erena?" asked Armin "uhhh..........well....mmmm. Book club and music club mabey." said Erena while combing her hair and looking for her black classes. "Why on earth music club?" asked Mikasa and Armin. "Well when i was a little girl my mother thought me how to play electric guitar. Thats why i want to join music club." sang Erena "Every person has some secrets that they dont want to tell." said Erena and packed her stuff. Mikasa and Armin followed her actions. Erena didnt know that Armin was a really painter and Mikasa was really god at sports. Levi lived alone in his house. His only friend were Hanji and Erwin plus some ohter people he knew. He combed throught his hair with his hand. He walked down the stairs to the sparkling kitchen and made some tea. While brewing the tea Levi turned on the phone. From the play list he chouse the Twenty on pilots and house of gold. Levi dressed really fancy for the first day of school. He finished his tea and took the important stuff with him. Levi walked down the street and he always met the trio who were coming from the left. Levi decided to just follow them not walking on front of them. He just watched how the brunet laughed and told jokes.

After walking like 10 minutes or so they arrived to the Shinganshina High. There were lots of brats, laughter, screaming and dirty footprints on the floor. Levi was disgusted by the ammount of dirt. Erena walked to her class to meet his new teacher. She sat with Armin and Jean a.k.a Horseface. Levi was also in their class.

"Alright class my name is Profesor Pixis. And everyone shut up." The whole class was sitting still."So.....Horseface what were you doing in summer?" asked Erena casually."Shut up lil faggot. I was at the beatch and enjoied the view. What about you?" asked Jean while staring at the teacher. "Well i was practicing some instruments and danced." said Erena and started to write down notes. Levi secretly listened their storyes, he was fasinated that Erena was practicing instruments. "What kind of instrumens were Erena playng?" thought Levi to himself.

The class ended and everyone were outside to join clubs. Erena met Armin and Mikasa under a tree. "Lets go join the clubs." said Armin enthuaslically. All the students were choosin where to join. Aparently not so many students didnt join book and music club. "Oh well better luck next time." sighted Erwin the president of the book club. Hanji the president of the music club came to cheer him. "Dont worry about it. How many this jear?" asked Hanji. "Ugh 10 thats all." said Erwin while checking the list.

At thursday there was the book club meeting. "Hello and welcome everyone. My name is Erwin Smith. I am your club president. Now everyone stand up and introduse yourselfes." Everyone took a breath. "I am Armin." "Nice to meet you Armin, who sit next to you?" asked Erwin while looking at Erena. "Umm my name is Erena and i am here with my friends." Mikasa death glared at Erwin. She had an eye on him for anything suspicious. "I am Mikasa Ackerman." Erwin started to smile ."Do you know Levi Ackerman?" Mikasa curled up her fists. "That midget." Erena saw Mikasas fists and calmed her down. "Yea we know him. He lives couple of blocks away from us. At Monday we came together to the school." said Erena while smiling. "Okey now lets continue the intoducing." said Erwin while looking seven ohter people. The ohter seven were Jean, Connie, Marco, Sasha, Ymir, Historia and Berthold. They finished the first club meeting and left.

Erena, Armin and Mikasa were walking home. Erena was checking her email and squealed. "What happened?" asked Armin and Mikasa while looking at Erena. "It arrives tomorrow." Both Armin and Mikasa were looking at each ohter. "So what arives tomorrow?" asked Armin. Erena put her phone away and started jumping." The Attack on titan uniform from the Survey Crops. Yay." Erena jumped so high that she stumbeled backwards and Levi catched her. "Ah i am so sorry. Dont be mad at me. Forgive me." apologized Erena million times. "No worryes. So you like Attack on titan." asked Levi while pushing Erena on her feet. "Yes i love Attack on titan. Who do you ship?" asked Erena. "Now to think of it. i ship Lance corporal Riva with the boy called Eren." said Levi while looking at Erena." Omg i ship them too, like everyday i write little fanfictions including me and Riva. By the way whats your name?" asked Erena while looking that Mikasa and Armin were already walked home. "My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman and you are?" "Oh sorry. My name is Erena, Erena Jaeger. Do you have snapchat?" asked Erena while looking out her phone. "Yes i have snapchat but only some of the people know it." Erena gave her phone to Levi and said "can you write your snap in here so we can like talk and send Pictures to each ohter." Levis snap is Capt_Ackerman."Thank you so much" Erena hugged Levi and thanked him for his snap." See you tomorrow in music club." said Levi. "Wait how do you that i am in a music club." asked Erena. " I over heard the conversation you had with the Horse and blond coconut." Erena got mad at the blond coconut part. "The blond coconut is my friend Armin." Levi smirked at Erenas reaction. "Okey see you tomorrow." said Levi and left.

It was Friday. Erena woke up early and went to the bathroom to do her morning make up. Mikasa and Armin woke up five minutes later. When Erena finished the make up she took out her phone and took a selfie. "Did i put on too much make up or is it enough?" she send it to Capt_Ackerman. Levi felt a slight vibration in his pocket. He took out the phone to see a picture from Erena. Levi almost got a nosebleed because she was so cute and pretty. Levi took a snap of his tea and wrote "Why do you have to look so cute and pretty. Its enough of make up." Levi sent the Picture to Erena.

Erena was downstairs and saw her phone light up. "So who is the lucky guy?" asked Mikasa. "I cant tell you. I think you are going to kill him." said Erena while unlocking her phone. "True, true. Mikasa is too over proctive." said Armin while reading a book. Erena looked the Picture and the message. "He thinks i am cute and pretty. Yay," Erena jumped up and down blushing slightly. "Who thinks you are cute and pretty?" asked Armin. "Its a secret." whispered Erena. She stormed to the bath room and took a selfie. "Your words made me blush. Dont say such things at school to me." Erena was happy and sent the Picture to Levi.

Erena, Mikasa and Armin walked down the street. Levi joined them. "Hi Levi." said Erena and hugged him. Levi was moved by that simple gesture. "Erena i want to ask you something." said Levi and looked at the ground. "You can ask for anything." said Erena and sighed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Levi a slight blush on his face. Armin and Mikasa were shoked. They hoped that Erena would say no but......"Yes i will be your girlfriend if you want to be my boyfriend?" said Erena and jumped up and down. Levi didnt hesitate and kissed Erena, her face went tomato red. "Aww my little angel is blushing" whispered Erena. Her face went 10 shades of red. Mikasa wanted to kill him but Armin stopped her. "Dont do it. You did know that she had crush on him." whispered Armin to Mikasa.

Levi and Erena walked to school holding hands. When they entered the school everyone inhaled. All the girls were jealous to Erena especialy Petra. She didnt care that Levi and Erena were together. She would be ready to do everything to get rid of Erena.

Levi and Erena had same classes and always sat together. She usually rested her head against his shoulder and Levi would pet her. 

Her classes ended and she went to the bathroom. Petra was waiting for her. "So you and Levi are together now?" aske Petra. Erena washed her hands and nodded. "Well he is my boyfriend and i order you to leave him lone." said Petra and left. Erena was confused and snapped a Picture of her back. "Are you still in relationship with her ??????" Erena was sad and she dragged her legs to the music club room. There was no one.

Levi saw his phone light up and opened the Picture. He got mad at Petra. "What the fuck is wrong with her?" thought Levi why is she so obsessed with him.

Erena picked up the electric guitar and started to play Twenty one pilots- car radio.

I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire  
Exhale desire  
I know it's dire  
My time today

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

Hanji entered the class and saw a girl playng electric guitar and singing.

Sometimes quiet is violent  
I find it hard to hide it  
My pride is no longer inside  
It's on my sleeve  
My skin will scream  
Reminding me of  
Who I killed inside my dream  
I hate this car that I'm driving  
There's no hiding for me  
I'm forced to deal with what I feel  
There is no distraction to mask what is real  
I could pull the steering wheel

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

Levi went to look for Erena and needed to tell the truth. When he neared the music club doors he heard a familiar voice. "Is this Erenas hiddn side?"asked Levi from himself. He sneaked into the club and sat beside Hanji. They both looked at the girl. "Do you know her?" whispered Hanji to Levi. He nodded and answered "my girlfriend. She said she has a hidden side that she doesnt want to see by anyone." They enjoied her little consert.

I ponder of something terrifying  
'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind  
I find over the course of our human existence  
One thing consists of consistence  
And it's that we're all battling fear  
Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here  
Oh my,  
Too deep  
Please stop thinking  
I liked it better when my car had sound

There are things we can do  
But from the things that work there are only two  
And from the two that we choose to do  
Peace will win  
And fear will lose  
There's faith and there's sleep  
We need to pick one please because  
Faith is to be awake  
And to be awake is for us to think  
And for us to think is to be alive  
And I will try with every rhyme  
To come across like I am dying  
To let you know you need to try to think

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

Soon after all 10 music club members were looking at the girl who was performing, even Petra.

And now I just sit in silence [x2]  
And now I just sit

And now I just sit in silence [x3]  
And now I just sit

I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire  
Exhale desire  
I know it's dire  
My time today

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

When she finished she opened her eyes and saw a lot of people in ther. "This was Twenty one pilots-Car radio. Thank you." Everyone stood up and aplauded for her. Levi ran to the stage and kissed Erena deeply. "I have to tell you something." said Levi while looking at Petra. She started smiling and hoped that Levi would brake up with Erena and be together with Petra,forever. Levi dragged Erena behind the stage. "Are you still in a relationship with that girl?" asked Erena and started to cry. Levi dryed her tears and hugged her. "Dont worry about her. She is obsessed with me and i ignore her. She is jelly because of your looks." said Levi and pulled Erena closer to give her another kiss. "Besides dont hide your ohter side, i like it, never hide your ohter side. Its so wild and full of life." Erena blushed at these kinds of words.

They went back and went on with the club. After the club Levi talked to Petra. "So heicou do you take me on the date?" aske Petra and wanted to kiss him. Levi doged the kiss and shook her from the shoulders. "Listen here you little cunt. I DONT LIKE OR LOVE YOU. Got it. I am together with Erena and there is or was nothing between us." Levi hissed and left Petra alone to cry.

Erena was waiting for Levi to come. "Are you looking for me?" asked Levi behind Erenas back. She jumped a little and Levi laughed. "Dont jumpscare me like that. I hate horror movies." pouted Erena. "Why are you so cute?" asked Levi while wiping away the blood under the nose. "I dont know." said Erena and grabbed Levis hand. She started to skip and jump. Levi just wathed how her hair flows.

The familiar house was near to them. "Would you like to come over and watch movies?" asked Levi looking at Erenas expression. "Sure but no horror movies." said Erena. "I promise babe." said Levi. She only giggeled.


	2. A cool date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erena decides to something creative on her and Levis date.

After leaving the school, Erena decided to dress like they are going to an army. She took a picture of her self and wrote "we are going to play paintball. Dress into idk something :) dont COME NAKED :) :D" Erena smirked at the text and sent it.

Levis P.O.V

I felt my phone vibrate. "Ugh if its Hanji i swear to god." sighted Levi. He opened the phone to see a snap from Erena. "I think she is a mind reader because i just wanted to invite her to play paintball." said Levi and dressed into military wear. He took a snap and wrote " if i came naked then i would be covered in bruises and i dont want that XD" Levi sent the snap to Erena. He took another one with fully in front of mirror "i will be there in 5mins be ready." he wrote. "That little angel took a screenshot of my second picture. If she sends another one i`ll screenshot it." smirked Levi

Erenas P.O.V

"He sent me 2 snaps." squealed Erena. The first one was about Levis waist, the second one was a full picture of Levi in front of a mirror. "SCREENSHOT TIME." screamed Erena. She took the screenshot of the second picture because on this picture Levi looked hot in military clothes. 

*knock,knock,knock*

"It must be him." whispered Erena to herself.

 

Levi was waiting for her infront of her door. Erena swung the door open, she hugged Levi and pecked him on the cheeck. Levi blushed slightly but went back to being a "party pooper" like Hanji loved to say about him.

"Okey, are we going then?" asked Erena. Levi nodded and dragged Erena to his car. "I know a pretty good place where we could do a 1v1" said Levi and put on the Twenty one pilots on his car. "Can i sing?" asked Erena. "Sure my angel. Sing all you want." said Levi and started to drive away from Erenas house. 

A loser hides behind a mask of my disguise,  
And who I am today is worse than other times,  
You don't know what I've done, I'm wanted and on the run.  
I'm wanted and on the run.  
So I'm taking this moment to live in the future

Release me from the present,  
I'm obsessing all these questions,  
Why I'm in denial that they tried the suicidal session,  
Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,  
These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.

Levi has only driven half the road and Erena was enjoing singing. "Does it disturb you if i sing?" asked Erena. Levi smirked and shaked his head. "No, not at all. Like it when you sing to me." said Levi and Erena blushed continuing the singing.

You don't know my brain the way you know my name,  
You don't know my heart the way you know my face,  
You don't know what I've done, I'm wanted and on the run.  
I'm wanted and on the run.  
So I'm taking this moment to live in the future

Release me from the present,  
I'm obsessing all these questions,  
Why I'm in denial that they tried the suicidal session,  
Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,  
These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.

My people singing  
My people singing

Hope you're dead  
'Cause how could you sleep at a time like this,  
People, they rhyme like this,  
We're all impressed by this,  
They rip it, flip it,  
But these are just triplets,  
Wrote this in three minutes, three words to a line,  
It's just poetry divided.  
I'm the kind of guy  
Who takes every moment he knows he confided in music to use it  
For others to use it,  
You're dead  
'Cause how could you sleep at a time like this.

They arriwed at the shooting rink and Levi shut down the raadio. "We are here my angel." murmured Levi against Erenas ear. Her blush spread all over her face and she tryed to avoid making eye contact with Levi. He grabbed Erenas chin and turned her face to meet with Levis eyes. "Have i ever told you that you have beautyful Carribean Ocean eyes?" asked Levi. "If you keep going like this the i am sure we cant play paintball on our first date." smiled Erena. Levis heart melted because of her smile. "Why are you so cute?" asked Levi. Erena only chuckled.

They registered in the registration desk and got their gun with the paint bullets, goggles and safety wear. "Give me a head start i`ll hide really good and shoot you first." said Erena and ran away. Levi only smirked.

5 minutes later Levi was looking for Erena. He didnt know that Erena was behind a car and was aiming for the stomach. Levi felt a slight pain and looke right at his chest, pink colour. "I know you are here somwhere Erena. I`ll find you and win this game." said Levi loudly. Erena only smiled shooting right above the pink spot. Levi was once again hit with the pink colour.

Erena was very well hidden and had a really good eye in shooting. But she made a mistake. "MARCO." screamed Erena. Levi only smirked. He knew where Erena is and sneaked towards her. Erena had lost the sight of Levi and started to wander around.

Levi saw Erena come out of the hiding. `now is my chance` thought Levi. He sneaked behind her and shoot all the bullets at her. Erena screamed in surpprise and started to laugh. Levi enjoied himself and looked how Erena started laughing. Soon Levi ran out of bullets and Erena did the same to him. 

After messing around and getting dirty, Levi wasnt pleased being dirty, he drove Erena home. They listened some music and finally Erena fell asleep. Levi looked at her and admired her `i have so cute girlfriend` screamed Levi in his head.

Levi arrived to Erenas house. "Wake up my sleeping beauty." whispered Levi to Erenas ear. She opened her eye imediatly and blushed a little. "We are here" whispered Levi

Erena rubbed her eyes and Levi only admired her. "What is there something on my face?" asked Erena and looked at Levi. "Yes there is right at your mouth." whispered Levi and neared closer to Erena. "What is it then?" asked Erena. Levi smiled and said "my kiss." Levi kissed Erena deeply and she melted into the kiss. "You know what." said Levi. Erena shaked her head. "I`ll shower in your house and stay over if its okey." said Levi. "Ofcourse it is okey, you are my boyfriend and welcomed into our little house any time." smiled Erena.

When they went into her house Levi was surpprised. It was so clean and cousy. "Bathroom is upstairs on your left. After you finish come to the kitchen. okey?" said Erena. Levi nodded and went for a bathroom hunt. Aftre scrubbing for a good 20 minutes he went downstairs and catched the smell of chicken. He sneaked to the kitchen and hugged Erena from behind her. She squeaked and started to laught. They finished their meal and went upstairs for cuddels and kisses.


End file.
